History Notes
by CeruleanStarGlow
Summary: Response to Challenge #16 by L'il Senzu- You've heard of eye sex... and phone sex, but have you ever heard of note sex? ... Read and review my pretties, read and review!


_Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…_

Mark sat silently in an old basement classroom, his eyelids drooping as he tried to ignore the droning of his history professor. Something about world war I… or maybe it was the French revolution… he couldn't tell. He tried to tune out the professor's monotonous voice, and began to notice the steady ticking of the ancient clock hanging on the wall above his head. He looked up into the front corner of the room, and into the mirror there. It had always puzzled him why the mirrors were all over the place. They were the round kind that are in prisons, so that you can see around corners… why have them in a school?

But anyway, he looked up into the mirror, and was not surprised to see Roger fast asleep on his desk behind Mark. Roger had his legs stretched out under Mark's seat, and his head was resting on his closed history textbook. Mark brought his leg back under his chair and stomped on Roger's foot, hard.

"Fuck!" Roger whispered and then his head shot up. Mark looked up at the mirror and saw Roger glaring daggers at his back. Then the emo rocker looked up to the mirror and glared at him. Mark just sat in his seat, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking triumphantly at the look on Roger's face.

Roger's scowl slowly turned to a grin and he tore a piece of notebook paper out of the composition book on his desk. He scribbled on it for a moment, before folding it up and tossing it forward to Mark. His hand darted forward to grab the note and he unfolded it, his eyes wide at what it said.

_You look so hot today, I just wanna fuck you right now._

Mark mimed puking and then scribbled something on the sheet of paper. He tossed it back.

_What the fuck Roger?! That's so gross! Stop joking with me!_

Roger scanned the sheet of paper, and then took his own pen and scribbled another message down. He tossed it back to Mark.

_I'm not joking Marky. I really do think you're hot._

Mark's eyebrows raised, and he scribbled one word down on the paper. He tossed it back to Roger and waited for the note to come back to him.

_Really? _Roger read off the sheet of paper.

_Really. I want to press my lips against yours and run my hands through your hair, and run my tongue along yours and rip that ugly ass shirt off of you…_

Roger tossed the piece of paper, and Mark read it, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. His hand was a little shaky as he wrote a word onto the paper. He tossed it back to Roger, nervously.

_And? _Roger smiled at Mark's response.

He scribbled his reply.

_And I want to run my hands all over your chest, and kiss your neck, and kiss down your neck to your collar bone, and down to your nipple… your left one. And I'd bite it really lightly, and run my tongue around it slowly, and rub the other one with my left hand. And I'd run my right hand up and down your side… so lightly. You'd shiver, and moan my name. _

He tossed the note back to Mark. Who read it, at least twice as far as Roger could see, and then shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He picked up his pen again and scribbled more onto the sheet of paper.

_And I'd run my hands up and down your back, and then you'd bite my nipple. I'd grab your back, digging my nails into your skin, and you'd kiss down farther, and farther, and your hands would stroke faster. I'd moan your name again, and beg you to go down further. And you'd smirk up at me and you would kiss down. Too fucking slowly! _

And Mark stopped writing. He folded the paper back up and let his hand slide under Roger's desk. He dropped the note in Roger's lap, and brushed the inside of his thigh as he pulled it back. He looked back up to the mirror and saw a tiny smirk on Roger's face as he unfolded the note. His eyes read it quickly, and the rocker's lip quirked up just a bit more. He picked up his pen and wrote another message onto the now extremely crumpled piece of paper.

_You'd moan for me to hurry up, and I would. I'd shut you up by putting all of you in my mouth, and I'd bob my head up and down, and you'd moan my name again and again. You'd grab my head and run you fingers through my gorgeous hair, and push my mouth down on you, and you'd push yourself farther and farther into me, and my hands would be stroking your chest faster and faster. I'd run my tongue around you and suck, hard, and you'd scream and come in my mouth._

Roger grinned as he threw the note back to Mark, but his breathing was a bit heavier, and he could feel his pants getting tighter. He looked up and saw Mark had already read the note, and his face was flushed pink, and he was shifting in his seat even more as he wrote a quick note on the paper.

_Would you spit or swallow?_

Roger wasn't expecting that as a question, but he answered anyway and sent the note back to Mark. Who opened it, and read it in a second.

_Swallow._

Mark picked up his pen and began writing a response, but before he could finish, a loud, obnoxious bell ringing interrupted his thoughts and shocked the two teens. Mark gathered his stuff and prepared to walk out the door, but he turned back to Roger. Roger grinned.

"So what were you going to do next?" Roger asked him.

"Need a ride home? We could hang at your place, and you just might find out." Mark told him. He grinned when Roger nodded.

"I'd like that" Roger said, and the two of them walked out of the room. Of course Mark, too interested in Roger to notice, left the crumpled piece of notebook paper on his desk. As a girl was leaving the room, she snatched up the paper and began to read it. Her dark brown eyes widened and she looked at the backs of the two boys as they walked out of the school.

"Roger and Mark are together…" Maureen said to herself. "That is so, fucking hot!"

A/n- This fic was written for L'il Senzu's Challenge #16. You should go visit their profile and write something for the Challenge/contest thing! Try and write something for this (or any other challenge on their profile.

Also… I think this is my first non emo fic, so please, it may not be my best, but I am happy that I … well, wrote something that wasn't depressing…

Please check out my other RENTfics! (or if you read harry potter fics I have a few of those too)

Please review! Reviews are my life!


End file.
